Healing
by Yasumi
Summary: Loki meets Cephera, a girl who, in a different way, shares his feelings of being different and alone. He seeks to find a calm to his inner turmoil using her advice. Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

This is a little something I came across that I wrote a while back. I decided to finish it off and post it. Very short no real big storyline and surprisingly NO SEX! What the hell? That's right I can write stuff with no sex. I prefer sex though. Lol

I know I was going to take a break but I felt empty not posting anything. Here's a little something I found amongst my stuff and decided to finish it off. Something short and with a basic story. No real big plot or twists. Just a little I thought might be nice.

Chapter 1

Cephera watched from her hiding spot in Stark tower as the demi god Loki was thrown about like a rag doll by the hulk. She waited until he was left embedded into the floor. She had been spying on him the moment he had stepped foot into the tower.

He hadn't known she was there and she wanted it to stay that way. The moment she saw him her heart sped up and her cheeks flushed. She was instantly enamoured by him and it made her uncomfortable. She had never had a crush like this before. Not as instantly anyway. She didn't dare show herself. She was afraid he would either kill her or she'd make a babbling fool of herself.

Now with him semi conscious in the rubble she slowly walked out toward him. She wasn't sure what made her do it but she approached him all the same. Her mind was thinking of nothing more then 'is he ok?' Shiaji followed close behind her. Her guardian kitten hopped onto Loki's chest to look down at him and Cephera knelt down and put her hand to his chest.

It rose and feel with his shallow breaths. When his eyes shot open she made a small gasp and backed up. She hastily got to her feet, grabbed her kitten and left. He was fine. A swollen pride perhaps. She wasn't sure if he actually saw her. He looked disoriented.

1 year later

Loki look bored down the prison hallway. He could hear Thor's boots approaching. It never failed. Thor came everyday the same time to see him. To attempt to convince him to repent his actions and to once again be the brother he once knew.

Loki knew that they were beyond that now. There was no going back. He could try to be a good son, could try to get along with everyone as he once did but deep down he would never change and it would all be an act. Loki had no yearning for such trivial things. After all wasn't family suppose to love you no matter what? Should they not accept the new him and move on.

He glared into the darkened cell. He would not change for them. He knew now what he was. Who he was. He understood why he never belong in Asgard. Why he was always the lesser man compared to most Asgardian men. He always thought something wrong with him. Always felt like he had to prove himself.

He no longer cared about proving himself to anyone. He was no Asgardian and he never would be. He was adept in magic and trickery and he always would be. He would never be good at hand to hand combat. He would never win a strength match. But he was powerful. No one doubted that now. No one questioned his power.

Thor appeared outside the bars and opened them. Magic cuffs sealed in his magic. For now Loki was just as harmless as a mortal. "Good evening brother." Thor greeted.

"We are not brothers." Everyday they started off with the same greetings.

"No matter what you believe, we are still brothers. Nothing in all the nine realms will change that. Blood does not define family." Thor commented calmly as he sat down at the small table provided.

Loki didn't respond. Thor laid down an armful of books. He had been bringing Loki things to read since his second week back. Loki was secretly grateful for them but wouldn't give Thor the satisfaction of knowing so.

"Loki, I have an odd question for you." Thor looked to him a strange look on his face. Loki waited for the question. "Within your time on Midgard, did you perhaps show any attentions to a pretty woman there?"

It was Loki's turn to get a strange look upon his face. Where did this question come from? "Don't be ridiculous. I wished to rule them not fornicate with them." Loki said baffled. He was almost afraid to ask why but he didn't have to as Thor continued.

"There is a woman I have met on my last four visits back since your time there. She is a friend of Tony Starks. She has asked about your well being everyday." Thor stroked his chin in thought.

"I know nothing of this woman." Loki replied. But in his mind he was remembering that moment he saw a haze of someone near him in Stark tower. A weight upon his chest that was gone after a moment when he opened his eyes. He hasn't seen their face, he had heard only a soft gasp. A woman's gasp.

"I will have to ask her what her intentions are the next I meet her!" Thor declared.

"Bah, don't bother." Loki said annoyed. "I've no care why the women asks about me." He shoved off Thor's curiosity. "Human women are more your taste anyhow." He said and Thor tensed at his words. Loki didn't speak them with kindness. He wasn't about to hide his distaste with his brothers choice of women.

Humans were weak creatures with short lives. Why bother spending so much time with them when they will only grow old and die in merely a blink of your existence. There were so many Asgardian women Thor could choose from yet he pines over the mortal. It was laughable to Loki. Thor's visit was short this time around. When he left Loki thought no more of what he had said until a month later.

"She asked about you again." He told him after sharing dinner with him. "I know you care not about her reasons but I have asked the Lady Cephera why she cares." He paused as if waiting for Loki to show interest.

"Fine." Loki said and looked up at him. Anything to end this insidious line of chat.

"She said 'everyone always judges a person by their actions. They deem them bad or evil. But no one bothers to wonder what got them there. They don't bother wondering how the aftermath affects them. No one cares about the turmoil on the inside.'"

Loki was slightly taken back by the answer. He had expected something childish. Something more like a girl with a silly crush.

"It was not the answer I was expecting either." Thor said as if reading Loki's thoughts.

"It matters not about her silly worries."

"You have a response then?"

"I do not plan to indulge the mortal anymore then she already is." Thor did press the issue more.

"I have invited my earth friends here for a week of celebration. She will be accompanying Stark to this, if you wish it I can grant her an audience with you." Loki glared at Thor. It was enough to make Thor drop the subject all together.

(Cephera)

Cephera was enjoying the party. The dancing and music soothed her soul. Tony had been whisking her around the room like crazy until he had become so drunk he was stumbling over her skirt.

She had enjoyed watching Steve try to coax Tony off the dance floor only to have Tony dance him around it instead. She had laughed and clapped until Shiaji tugged her skirt. Looking down at her guardian she watched him pull her skirt more. Exasperated she followed.

She followed her cat through deserted hallways and came upon a dead end. "What is your problem?" She asked him bending down to scratch him behind the ears. He mew'd and pawed the wall. She pressed her hand to the wall and could feel the magic pulsating through it. It was a false wall shrouded in magic. Curious she picked up her cat and stepped on through.

Once on the other side Shiaji jumped down and ran. He ran so fast Cephera was forced to pick up her long skirt so she could run faster. The hallways she now entered were dank and dark. Only magic touches lit her way. "Shiaji come back!" She yelled her voice echoing off the high ceilings.

She only had a moment to realize she was in the dungeons as they passed by her in a whirl. Ahead of her Shiaji was almost out of her sight but he was making sure she was able to still see him without actually catching him. Frustrated she pushed herself harder. Her cat was too fast.

Finally he cut to the side and disappeared inside a cell. She stopped in a skid. "No Shiaji get out here now!" She growled before noticing there was someone inside. When she saw him she backed away from the bars only to press her back to the empty cell behind her.

She couldn't find her voice. She watched her cat purr and rub against his shoulder as he sat on the bed. She mentally called Shiaji but his mind was closed to her. What the hell was her cat playing at bringing her down here.

"Impressive animal." Loki's voice jolted her to look up at him. She was sure her eyes were wide and shocked. It wasn't so much that she was afraid more so she was nervous. "Not a creature of Midgard." He said putting his hand to stroke Shiaji's head.

Finding her voice she spoke up. "He was a gift." She said. She was breathing a little heavier then she would have liked.

"You're afraid?" He eyed her as she was clutching the bars of the cell behind her, her chest rising and falling in a heavy steady rhythm.

"Not afraid. Nervous. I'm god knows how deep beneath the palace, in the prison, alone and no one knows I'm here. Nervous is a good word to describe me right now." She felt a curl that had come loose from her head bounce against her cheek when she shook her head.

"And how did you get down here?" He stood. He was no longer wearing the clothing she had seen him wearing on earth. He was wearing a simple black pants and dark green tunic.

"Ask him." She made a motion to her cat. Loki looked from the cat to her.

"Were you enjoying it?" His question confused her.

"Enjoying what?" Her nerves where slowly dwindling. She was calmer now.

"The party. I assume you are one of the silly mortals brought here by one of the men." She nodded.

"I was enjoying it very much until Shiaji dragged me down here. In fact I should get back." She made a hand movement to the cat to get his ass out of there. Shiaji whined at her. She was becoming annoyed by her guardian. Why did he bring her here. Stepping forward she grabbed hold on one of Loki's bars. "Out! Now!" She said as sternly as she could. She tried to ignore Loki.

"I want to know more about this feline." Loki said and when he moved toward her she backed away but he was faster. His hand caught her wrist through the bars and pulled her back.

"Let me go." She said her voice low. Her heart was thudding loudly in her ears. She wondered if he could hear it.

"It's but a simple thing to answer a few question you simple mortal." His voice was harsh.

"Let go and I will answer your questions. I don't like being man handled." She growled. She could have made him let her go but she didn't feel like him asking extra question. He eyed her suspiciously.

(Loki)

Loki was amused by the animal. It was not of any world known to him. At first he thought perhaps Stark had made it but the magic that dwelled within told him that was not so. This was the most amusement he had in while. He was not about to let go of it so quickly. He watched her breathing as her nerves stirred up again. Her violet eyes wide. She was trying to shake free from his grasp. Finally he let her go.

"A gift you say? From whom?" He watched her eyes calculating as she thought of how to answer. The girl was fetching despite her being human.

"From my half sister." He smirked. Now he was getting somewhere.

"By half you mean half human half something else?" She nodded.

"She sent him with me to guard me. Though he's doing a crappy job today." She glared passed Loki to the mechanical cat once more.

"And where is your sister from?"

"Why? Looking to get a kitten of your own to keep you company down here?" She asked crossing her arms and turning her glare to him. "Actually, now that I think about it he's doing such a bad job keeping me safe you can keep him." She turned to go which irritated Loki. He wasn't done with her. How dare she turn her back to him

"Do you know who I am mortal? You should be cowering in fear before me." He snarled clutching his hands to the bars. Suddenly she turned around.

"You are Loki, brother to Thor, son of Odin." She said her face looking a little more fiery then before. He had struck a nerve within her.

"He is not my brother, nor is Odin my father." He growled narrowing his eyes.

"Blood does not define family!" She stepped back toward him looking determined. Loki titled his head at her. He had thought those words strange for Thor to have thought of on his own. Suddenly he was looking this girl over closely. It was becoming slightly apparent why her cat had brought her there.

"You are the lady Cephera." He mused. Her mouth opened a gap.

"How do you know that?"

"Thor has told me about you." He grinned. She hadn't even crossed his mind until now.

"Whatever it is he has told you I assure you it's not what it seems." She looked a little panicked.

"So you do not inquire monthly about my well being?" Her mouth opened and closed and then opened again.

"I do but..."

"Do you not think I am evil?"

"Not in the sense of the word that most view some one to be evil." She swallowed. "Look I ask about you because Thor told everyone a very vague reason for your hatred. You remind me of me." He gave her a curious look and leaned against his bars his arms hanging out casually. "I have spent all my life never belonging anywhere. I have been spat upon, shunned, feared. I've had my life threatened continuously for being what I am and my life was turned upside down the day we found out my sister was actually half alien. I know what it's like to have your entire world stripped from you and become something more saddening." She stopped her shoulders hunched stressfully.

"And you think I can change?" He grinned wider.

"No. What you are now is what you will always be. But I am sure in your mind and in your heart you are still feeling confused and alone. Until you make peace with your new situation, with your family ties and your home. You will never feel complete. You will always feel the need for revenge." He pondered her words.

He did feel conflicted at times. Mostly when his mother, no Frigga, came to see him. A part of him did want to belong but mostly he just wanted to be the king he was meant to be. There were days he felt he was sure of himself. Sure of his place and other days he found himself questioning his status. Perhaps he was confused.

"And how did you finally end your internal suffering?"

"I embraced it. I stopped trying to be more then what I was. I accepted fully my situation and that it would never change." Shiaji finally ran passed Loki to join her. She glared down at the cat. "I haven't forgiven you yet so don't go rubbing against my legs for pets." She looked back up to Loki. "Only until you truly open your eyes to all your emotions and deal with them instead of bottling them up, will you be free."

Loki watched her turn and leave. Was that what her cat wanted. For them to have a heart to heart. Loki found himself irritated but not because a human girl just acted like she knew how he felt but more so that she was right. He took no credit for his new state of mind. He blamed all his conscious actions on Odin for lying to him all those years and on Thor for overshadowing him.

Loki was not ready to take the blame. He was not ready to relinquish his feelings on the matter. But yet he knew her words to hold truth. He would speak with her again before the week was out. He would have Thor bring her to him. If he could be free of his prison sooner he would attempt to better understand his torment.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki's dreamer: I am alright! I know no sex is so not my thing but this story won't need it!

Doctor Loki love: haha not a one shot. I'm sad I made you guys so sad that I was going to take a break. Honestly I caved easily when I woke up and before heading to work I had nothing to post. :( that's when I decided to post healing. Lol

Chapter 2

(Cephera)

Cephera spent the night in the room provided to her. She shared the room with Natasha but Natasha was not there. She knew her to be with Clint. The two of them refused to admit they loved each other but at the end of the day or sometimes week they would be caught in a lovers embrace once more. Tonight was one of those times.

She smiled and also felt sad. Cephera never knew love. And would never know love. It was one of those things she had to come to terms with. One of those things she had to accept. And though she had accepted it she sometimes still grieved it.

Shiaji had been rubbing against her since the prison incident. She refused to acknowledge him. The prison was embarrassing and awkward. She had never had to endure such feelings in a very long time. At least not face to face with someone.

Shiaji knew of her hearts feelings. The moment she had laid eyes on Loki she had fallen for him and she would never have him. Until that moment she had never believed in love at first sight. It was almost cruel for her to feel this way. At least if she had fallen in love with a human she could have just waited it out and they would eventually out lived her.

But Loki had the same long life span as herself. But he hated humans. Most other worldly beings did. Though she walked a fine line between being human and alien the fact remained that she was, by blood, human. She had two mortal parents. She herself was an anomaly created by having a half alien twin sister.

She could see the morning rising outside. She was unable to sleep after her encounter with him. His green eyes haunted her when she closed her own. So she sat curled up on her bed. Her knees to her chin and her arms embracing her legs.

She wanted to go home. She had enough of Asgard after only one day. But Tony, she knew, was not done yet. He was enjoying himself to much and wouldn't let his date go home. She wondered where he spent the night? In his room? Passed out in some random place in the palace. Though she did enjoy the party part of this trip.

She watched the light spread across her floor lighting up the entire room. Today she would party with no sleep and then hopefully she would pass out cold that night when she hit the sheets, her brain too tired to think about Loki. When she had agreed to come to Asgard she hadn't planned to see him at all. It only worsened her want to be near him.

She was playing a game on her phone when a knock came at her door. "Come in." She said as brightly as possible. Her phone was dying anyway and with no way to charge it she put it aside and waited for her visitor to enter.

Thor entered and gave a polite head nod. "It is nearly breakfast hour." He told her. "I have been to see my brother." She stiffened. Had Loki told him of her visit.

"I see." She replied feeling awkward a moment.

"He was wondering, hoping really, that you would come have breakfast with him. He wishes to speak with you." Cephera felt her mouth hang open. This could not lead anywhere good.

She shook her head no and began to reply when Thor stopped her.

"Please. It would mean a lot to me if you were to indulge him. This is the first he has requested anything since he came home. I beg you." Thor looked at her with pleading eyes and she found herself unable to express her concerns.

"Alright." She conceded. Thor smiled brightly.

"I will not forget your kindness my lady." He told her and beckoned her to follow him. She did and a servant followed behind them with a tray of food. The way to the prison was not the same one Shiaji had taken her. Her cat was at her heels following.

She had on a simple dress for the morning. It was a pale violet dress with short puffed sleeves. It accentuated her waist and her hips nicely. It was longer in the back and came to her knees in the front. Here in Asgard she should have felt under dressed but she had come to feel comfortable with her clothes. Her hair was tied back with a violet ribbon to match.

When they reached Loki's cell Thor opened the cell and took the tray, dismissing the servant. "I hope I do not have to remind you to behave brother." Thor said warningly.

"No harm will come to her." His voice was reassuring and even though she tried not to look at him she could tell he was looking at her.

"I will be back in an hour to bring you back upstairs to your friends." Thor told her and closed the cell on his way out. He put so much trust in his imprisoned brother. She hoped no harm did come to her.

"I'm glad you came." Loki told her and gestured to the seat across from him. She sat as he removed the cover to the tray. "Are you curious why I asked you here?"

"I assume it has to do with what I said yesterday." She said flatly. He gave her a half grin and removed a plate of food. She looked down and frowned. The only thing she would eat there was the eggs. Everything else consisted of meat. She rarely ate meat. She was lucky she could stomach eggs. She removed her plate for show only and allowed him to remove the tray.

"Indeed. Tell me, what kinds of things plagued your mind?" She pursed her lips. It really didn't matter what she had to overcome for him to understand himself.

"Knowing about myself will not help you." She told him and fed a piece of meat to Shiaji. He was so life like it was actually kinda weird. Loki didn't seem to notice much.

"Indulge me."

"When my sister found out she was half alien her father had come to take her home with him. He hated me instantly, felt I was holding her back. She cared for me greatly and refused to go with him. My humanity was the first thing I had to accept. I would never been anything more then a human. I would never be like my sister." She paused she was absently feeding Shiaji her food while resting her chin on her other hand.

"Like myself and Thor." He mused. She noticed he was very polite in his manner of eating. He actually used utensils unlike Thor who used his fingers. He cut his meat perfectly and wiped his mouth from time to time. "So if I accept that I will never be like Thor I will be free?"

"I think you've already accepted that." She pointed out. "What you haven't accepted is that no matter your differences he cares for you. He is your brother." He studied her a second.

"Do you plan to eat anything?" He finally asked her.

"I don't like anything on the plate. I didn't want to be rude." Cephera felt her face flush a little. "Well maybe the eggs." She eyed the eggs. She was hungry. She hadn't eaten since before her prison talk last night. She watched him scrap his eggs onto her plate and then go back to eating.

"I'd hate for you to pass out from hunger and I get blamed." Loki said gesturing for her to begin. She picked up her fork and began to eat the eggs while still giving Shiaji the meats. Loki didn't seem interested in her leftovers.

"Thank you." She didn't know what else to say.

"What else?"

"I don't want to talk about me." She turned her head to the side. Saying anything more delved to far into her heart. She didn't want to share those thoughts with him. "Lets talk about you. What brought you to this point? This breaking point?"

He pondered her words. "Jealousy I suppose. Envy, realizing I was nothing but a tool for some other purpose."

"Let's start with jealousy. What made you feel that way?" He snorted.

"Thor was always reckless, childish. I never understood how our fa..." He visibly clenched his teeth. "Odin could choose him to take the throne. He was unsuited to the task. At least at the time."

"You thought you were a better candidate?"

"I had no longing to be king. I only thought that he would bring about the destruction of Asgard. I set in motion the events that led to my crowning. Once I held that power I found it hard to let go."

"And now?"

"Now I still yearn for it. I feel if I were king I would gain the respect I always deserved. But I also have come to realize Thor had grown in mind. He now has the ways of a king upon his shoulders. I feel he could be king now. But I still feel it is my right over his." Loki finished his plate and pushed it aside.

"I'm unfamiliar with the feeling of jealousy." She admitted. "Why did you envy Thor?" He huffed.

"Must we speak of all this." He snarled.

"You asked me here and we both know it was not for my company." She reminded him sternly. She couldn't delude herself into thinking he liked her. He only wanted her insight. He seemed to have forgotten his reasons a moment until she said that. He slackened his stiff shoulders and relaxed once more.

"Before I came to find out I was adopted, or rather stolen, from another race, I envied Thor for his physical strength. For his achievements to match even the best of Asgardian warriors. I never had that. I understand now why but back then I didn't. I thought I was weak and unworthy. I envied him for the love shown to him for all those achievements. I wanted to be his equal and found myself always falling short." She watched him scrunch his eyebrows together as he thought.

"And a of being a tool?" She had finished her food as well. She set aside the plate and allowed her cat to finish whatever he liked.

"I was stolen from a race called the frost giants. This race Asgardian children are taught to think them monsters. I grew up thinking the same thing. When I came to realize I was one of these monsters I was...hurt, confused. But then it began to make sense. Why Odin had doted on Thor more then me. Why everything he did was so perfect and mine were not so much. I was taken not out of love but for some wayward thoughts of peace." Loki had become upset. His face drawn back into a half saddening look.

This was something he hadn't made peace with. He believe Odin never loved him. That the people he thought were his kind thought him a monster. "Do you think your a monster?" She pushed. He looked up suddenly as if he'd forgotten she was there.

"I am exactly what they have made me to be." He snapped. She stood abruptly. He was angered. This was a touchy subject for him. He stood as well glaring toward her.

"This is the part you need to most work on. No one made you into anything. You are what you perceive yourself to be but not because others made you that way but because you fear it." He grabbed her hard on her upper arm and yanked her forward. She stood her body nearly touching his own. His eyes where dangerous looking.

"Do you think me a monster?" He growled at her. Without thinking she reached her hand carefully upward and cupped his face.

"No. I think you're just lost in your own confusion. You have a path presented to you but you're afraid of where it will lead you should you take it. I think you're hiding behind a wall built by fear." She was staring into his eyes the entire time she spoke. She held his face softly in hopes to calm him.

He let her go and turned from her completely. He was breathing heavy. They were silent a moment before he sat down on the edge of the bed his face in his hands. When he looked up he was calmer.

"I do not like this feeling." He finally said. "This feeling of being so conflicted."

"When I was sent back to earth, Midgard, to die a humans death, I was also conflicted. I didn't want to leave my sister. I didn't want to die alone. But in the end I had no choice but to accept that that was my destiny. That no matter what I could not change who I was. And that she was better off without watching my years waste away. The hardest thing I ever had to do was say my final goodbye to the only family I had left. The only person who ever loved me and who ever would love me for simply being me no matter what my birth." Cephera heard her voice crack. That memory was strong in her mind even after all this time.

"Being mortal is to die." Loki said. She smiled then.

"I never said I was mortal." She was amused by his expression. He was sitting straight now and staring. She wasn't sure what made her begin to tell him this. Perhaps it was his emotional outburst. "It's true I was sent back to earth to die but as the years went on I didn't get any older. I quickly came to realize having a half alien sister for a twin bestowed upon me longevity. I'm a human walking a very thin line between two very different worlds."

"Twins? That's a rare occurrence. Twins with two different fathers." She nodded.

"To this day I've had no way to tell my sister I still live. To this day I haven't seen her or spoken to her. She thinks I'm dead."

"You long to see her." He commented reading her face. She nodded again.

"My being reunited with her is something I have dreamt about for the passed 150 years." She watched Loki gaped at the age. "But like a lot of things in my life, I may never see that wish come true."

There was silence once more. Aside from Shiaji's soft purr there was nothing else to be heard. Cephera shifted awkwardly. She was in a strange and uncomfortable predicament. Being near him was maddening to her internal senses.

They both looked up when they heard footsteps. Had an hour gone by that quick? It had. Thor had appeared outside the cell and opened it. "Your friends have been asking about your whereabouts. I told them you went for a walk in the gardens. Are you ready to go join them." She nodded.

"When you come back tomorrow morning what should I have them feed you?" Loki asked suddenly making Cephera stare at him.

"Anything sweet." She replied confused. Tomorrow? Was he inviting her or demanding her to come back. Either way she joined Thor outside and left.

"I take it all is well?" He asked her.

"As well as it gets." She replied.

"He wished to see you again. This is progress. He likes you." She gave a weak smile.

"It's not what you think." She corrected the blond god almost solemnly.

"My apologizes. I did not mean to assume." She said nothing as she followed him back upstairs.

(Loki)

Loki waited. He paced this time. His last conversation with her had brought out in him feelings he had thought he had under control. She was opening up doors he had been keeping a close lid on. But yet he believed he needed it. He needed the push.

She was unafraid of him. Dared to even touch him. He calmed to her touch though. The more he told her the more she seemed to also share with him. Even though he didn't care about her trivial little life he found himself listening contently.

She thought herself human but yet she was somehow something more then that. She was right, she was walking a fine line between two extremely different worlds. She belonged to neither world respectively and never would. She was an outcast simply for existing. Just as he felt an outcast among the Asgardians and even his own race.

He pitied her to a degree. At least he had others like him. He never planned on meeting or befriending any of them but all the same they existed. For her there was no one. No one with which to share her burdens. She was such a innocent creature. He wondered how she had gone through her long life without ending it herself.

Her future was bleak for one such as her. She would watch her dear mortal friends grow old and die and then have to begin a new life with new friends. She was lost in a never ending circle of death and loneliness. Yes, he pitied her.

He waited for Thor to bring her to him now. He had only three more days until she would be back to Midgard. He needed as much time with her as possible. She was a strange key meant to help him train his mind and soul. Perhaps she was a gift from Valhalla to help him become something greater then what he already was.

When he heard their footsteps he didn't realized he had held his breath. She was dressed in a white and pink dress today. It was stripped and had small straps baring her shoulders and arms fully. It came to above her knees were some kind of short black pants poked out underneath to reach just below her knees. Her hair was hanging down completely in delicate waves of brown and pink. She really was a beautiful little thing.

He had instructed Thor to bring her something sweet. He hated to watch her feed her cat most of her food again. She sat and Thor left just as before. She took her bowl of mixed fruit and caramel with an amused smile across her face. Her face lit up when she smiled.

"You look tired." He commented. Her eyes were slightly droopy.

"I find it hard sleeping in a strange place. I've gone two days now with no sleep." She shrugged. "I'll live." She yawned behind her hand and began to eat. Loki found himself watching as she licked and sucked the caramel off her fingers as it stuck to her in stringy sweetness.

It took him a moment to stop himself from staring. She was distracting today. "I don't feel loved." He said. He said it first only because it was hard to admit. He wanted it out before he could convince himself not to say it.

"Unloved because of who you are?" He nodded.

"I feel as if Odin only kept me around for his peace plans with the Joutens and that Thor only loved a boy who never really existed." He bit down hard into his sausage. He had only ever told her this.

"And your adoptive mother?"

"I think she believe she loves me. But I also feel I do not deserve this love." She sucked in a grape. He watched her mouth chew. Her lips pressed together in thought as she did so.

"You realize this all stems from your being taught Joutens are monsters right. You think monsters cannot be loved or shouldn't be loved. You feel unworthy to have love. Do you feel love? Do you love anyone at all?"

"I still care deeply for my 'mother'. And as much as I hate admitting it I also feel a fondness for Thor."

"You have to stop thinking you have all the answers. You think you know how they feel about you because you view yourself a certain way. In the end your only blinding yourself to being open minded."

"You think allowing myself to believe I am loved will change me?"

"I keep telling you you're not going to change. You've gone through so much. You have finally stopped trying to be the person you you should be and began to be your own true self. Granted all of your previous decisions on that path may not have been for the best but everyone stumbles in life. But you do need to accept that you can be loved. Weather it's your adoptive parents, Thor or someone outside of your family. You don't need to embrace it but you need to know that not everyone is feeling hatred for you."

Loki thought about her words. His family, or someone else? Loki had never been in love. He had women throughout his years but no one he wanted to spend his life with. He had never opened himself up to anyone. He had once thought himself in love with Sif bit when she had rebuked him he found it easy to settle those feelings into contempt and enacted his own mischievous kind of revenge on her. He never looked at her with the eyes of a boy in love after that. Loki now felt he had been more enchanted then in love. The other women he had in the past had been for intimate release only. He found it difficult to believe any woman would have him now. He was a killer. A traitor. No Asgardian women would embrace a frost giant and Loki was cast out of the frost giants for being weaker and smaller then them.

"Do you feel this lonely?" He asked looking up at her again.

"When it comes to love? Sort of. My situation is different." She took a deep breath. "I was warned by my sisters father that no human man will have me for they will learn to fear and hate me, and no other worldly man will have me for I am human and weak. He meant this in a nice way. At the time I wasn't bothered by it. I accepted it. But then I didn't grow old or die. I came to realize no mortal would want me because I was a freak of a kind. And if one ever did I would have to watch him die. Children were another problem all together. And I would not find love with a man outside of humanity for I am still human. And humans are looked down upon throughout most, if not all realms. Love for me is impossible."

She didn't look up the whole time she spoke. He could see he had stirred in her emotions she clearly kept buried. "And what is it you're afraid of?" This made her look up. Her eyes had gotten a little glossy. She was biting back from crying.

"What makes you think I'm afraid?"

"It's not that you cannot love, or be loved it is that you refuse too allow it. Why? What is it you fear?" She swallowed. She could have easily tried opening her heart to a human. To have taken the chance and see where life would go for them. But she chose not to.

"I believe I cannot truly miss those things I have not had. I will always wonder what they might have been like but not actually be able to visualize it. I have a long life. I will not whore myself out over the centuries because I have no other choice but to move on after someone I love dies." She picked up the remaining caramel.

"You fear having to find love over and over again?" He could understand that. It was tedious. He watched her sink her finger into the sweet gooey substance and then suck it off. His eyes where glued to her moves.

Loki stood abruptly as he realized just how attracted he was to her. What kind of situation had he put himself in. Every move she made with her tongue and mouth made him stare. Had he felt like this from the moment he first saw her. He has been sharing with her things he hadn't dared tell anyone. She sat now looking up at him her finger hanging in her mouth still. She had no idea the effect her current movements had on him. "Are you ok?" She asked removing her finger.

He cleared his throat as she swiped her finger along the small bowl to collect the remaining sauce. Before she could put it in her mouth he had grabbed her wrist stopping her hand. He couldn't take watching her. It was too much. She stared at him confused.

He was confused himself. He was looking down at her hand. The caramel had begun to slowly drift down her finger. It was then he pulled her hand up and placed her finger into his own mouth and sucked. Her face turned at least 10 different shades of red as her eyes grew wide in shock. He enjoyed her sudden shyness and also the way she tasted. He sucked and licked her finger even after the caramel was gone. She watched him speechless.

When he stopped he released her. "It looked so good I had to try it for myself." He said smiling a sly smile. She parted her lips to speak and instead said nothing. She closed her mouth again and fiddled with her hands in her lap.

"Please don't do anything like that again." She finally said her voice low. "I don't like being touched in that manner." Her eyes where everywhere but on him now.

"My apologize." He said but he didn't really mean it. She was quite lucky he was able to control the other urges his body was feeling. Loki was a little horrified at his own actions but content as well. The silence that followed the moment seemed to drag on and Thor could be heard approaching. "Until tomorrow then?" He asked this time instead of insisting. She looked to him and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki's dreamer: it is very different. :p

On the bright side it's sunny today: thanks for the compliment! And yes there is more!

Doctor Loki love: yeah she's trying to get into his head a little. Never going to rated M though, sorry. I have been enjoying your tumbler post :)

Sorceress of the trees: yeah kinda. Just sorta turned out that way. Haha the strange things I find among my many half written fics. Lol

Chapter 3

Cephera spent that night at the party with her mind elsewhere. When she danced with Tony and the others she smiled but her heart nor her mind was in it. Loki's actions with her finger had drawn from her a yearning she didn't wish to feel again. It was heartbreaking even though it was just a harmless jest. She couldn't wait to go home now more then ever. She wasn't even sure she wanted to go back tomorrow. What was he playing at?

Tony noticed her aloft manner and paused his drinking to speak to her. "Where has my little social butterfly gone?" He asked taking a seat next to her.

"I've gone insane." She said in return and looked at him. "I love someone Tony. And it's someone I can't have and it's tearing me up inside. The thought of what could be but never will be..." She trailed off. She had known Tony all his life. She had spent time with his family before Tony had been born. Allowing his father to do experiments of a sort on her as he tried to unlock the secrets to her longevity. She had been Tony's nanny when he was a boy and somehow ended up his friend when he was a grown man. She knew that of all her friends, Tony would be the one she would mourn the most.

"Yeah, gotta hate when that sneaks up on you." He took a downer of his drink. "I say you only live once so why not make the most of it and go for what you want. Worse case scenario you sit here with me and complain how he said no. At least you would have a definite answer instead of wondering if it could have happened." He shrugged. Cephera cursed him, sometimes he said things that made sense and only made to worsen her torn state of mind.

"I know his answer." She told him sternly.

"Poppycock. You can't know what someone is going to say. You're just doing that shit you do...blah blah blah I'm human, no one can love me." Tony stood. "Really you're the most un-human girl I know." Cephera looked at him stunned. Did she really sound self loathing that way? "Give Loki my regards. I really can't stand the guy but you could do a lot worse." She dropped her mouth in sheer shock. How had he known about Loki? She hadn't told a soul where she went in the morning. "Hey." Tony said again before he was to far away. "I won't always be around to give you great advice...for free I might add. So I'd take it if I were you." He walked off finishing his cup and grabbing another.

Cephera sat there in complete confusion and wished for a moment she was someone else.

(Cephera)

Cephera hoped with all hope he refrained from touching her today. She didn't have the guts to tell him of her feelings and she would not be following Tony advice. After all he was drunk and probably didn't remember telling her those things. She entered Loki's cell the same as she always did. When she was sat at the table and Thor was gone she opened her tray and found a few strange pastries a lot like waffles. A fruit was baked into them and as she cut in and tasted her first bite she decided she would miss whatever these sweet delights were.

"Tell me of happier times." She said to him.

"What would be the point. All my life was built on a lie..."

"No. You played with Thor and your friends not with the thought in mind that you are Asgardian but simply for the enjoyment. Knowing the truth now veils how you view your past but you can looked passed that. Passed it to moments that brought you joy, that made you smile. That brought out in you genuine feelings of happiness. Those are things that cannot be a lie." She told him.

"I find it hard to believe you struggled with such conflicted feelings." He said seemingly unwilling to recant such times of his youth.

"Sometimes I wondered that when we were children if things I made her do was wrong of me. If she maybe looked back on them now and scoffed at me for being so childish and so whimsical. My sister, you see, turned out to be of royal birth and was a princess by right. I used to play in streams and have mud fights. She wasn't really into those things but I insisted she play with me. Now knowing she's a princess I feel I mistreated her. I didn't show her the respect I should have. However, I no longer think that way. When I remember how she would give in and begin to laugh and enjoy herself in return I realized she wouldn't regret them now. They would probably be some of her happier memories of me." Cephera continued eating as he was thinking it over.

"I remember times when myself and Thor would sit on the hill tops outside the palace and just talk. We would talk about anything really. That days event, a female he had eyes for, an upcoming event we were both equally excited for. I enjoyed these chats because I felt like his equal only then. I didn't have to do anything to prove my worth. We were simply brothers in those moments. Two people talking of things we both enjoyed. Laughing and bantering. As for Frigga she would nurse my wounds as a child and though I tried not to cry, just as Thor would not, she would smile that warm smile, tousle my hair and tell me how brave I was. She would attempt to make me feel better. She paid attention to my wounds over Thors because she knew I was weaker. Odin was another matter. I cannot really think of a time he had said something or done something with me that he did not make Thor sound better." Loki paused, his brows furrowed together.

"Maybe it's not that he was making Thor sound the better. But more so that you wanted so badly to be like Thor that when you were complimented on something you achieved, inside you somewhere thought Thor had done it better and so you took the praise given to you as something less that how it was meant. I don't think they meant to make you feel this way." When Loki stood his plate half finished she stood and stepped back. She didn't want him to come near her. Not today.

"I know now that what my brother lacks in finesse and intelligence I make up for. We are two sides of the same coin." Loki stopped his words abruptly.

"The same coin? You begin to see it then? That he is your brother." Loki didn't respond. He seemed a little surprised by his words. He turned and looked at her and stepped forward. Cephera stepped back and was only a few more steps to coming up short on the bars.

"Do you think they could accept me now as I am? I am no longer the passive boy I was before my exile. It will not take simple words of encouragement and hugs to calm the anger that's been awakened inside me." He asked her a dark and serious look on his face.

"I think it will take time for everyone to learn the new you but if you don't have an acceptance of yourself how could they?" He was pondering it and to her relief he stepped away.

"If you had your time back would you have fought to stay at your sisters side?"

"I don't need my time back. If I could find her I would fight for her now." Cephera said. "Even if her father would try to kill me, even if her people rejected me. To see her, hold her once more and to tell her I still live and I still love her. I would fight for that." Cephera had relaxed and when he sat back down she joined him.

"What else is there?" She stared at him with a mouthful. She swallowed and wiped her mouth politely.

"What do you mean?"

"What her father said to you. No human would accept you for what you are? If at the time they didn't know you had longevity then what is it that would make a human feel that way?" Cephera didn't think he would have remembered that, let alone the hole she had left out.

"Longevity was not the only thing I inherited. I can do magic." She was hesitant to tell him. She rarely used the magic.

"Magic? And you still think yourself human." He chuckled. She stared at him perplexed.

"Why not? By blood I am human even if I have been mutated." He shrugged and pushed away his mostly finished plate. "I think you should find out more about the Joutens. Things beyond what the Aasgardians know." She told him changing the subject.

"And what will that do for me but remind me that I was cast out of their ranks for being weak and feeble for even their kind." He scowled.

"It will make you understand them. Right now, as you've said, the Asgardians make the Joutens sound like monsters to be feared. But everyone has a story. The actions of a few doesn't mean that's what they are all like. I think by finding out what they are like you may find a way to accept that you are no monster. You are just another man like everyone else." She really thought he needed this. After all it was the information of his real birth that triggered his animosity and his hatred. That, coupled with his life of feeling overshadowed and weak compared to the boy he called brother and lied to by the man he called father made Loki into the killer but a killer wasn't someone she saw Loki as. Yes he was sadistic and arrogant, manipulative and mischievous but she didn't think a cold blooded killer was something he strived to be always.

"I do not wish to delve into their history." Loki was being stubborn.

"Not their history but yours as well. Like it or not you're part of them. If you don't accept it you'll always feel like a monster in the eyes of the Asgardians." Loki had snapped his hand out and taken her own. The movement surprised her and nearly made her fall out of her chair. She gasped.

"Like you accepted you're human. You have lived among them and played the human part docile and less then what you could be. If you could use magic why did you not attempt to stop me on Midgard? Why did you only show yourself as I lay defeated in the rubble of the floor." He had pulled her from her seat to fall to her knees as he stayed seated. His grip on her hand was tight.

"I only know how to use some magic. Not enough to defeat you." She replied half lying. She could have found a way to touch him and copy his magic, as was her special power, and used his own magic against him but she had been to enamoured by the dark prince. And she did doubt she would have been strong enough to take on this Demi god. She took the moment now though to copy his magic. It never hurt to have some new things to play with.

She felt his magic, felt it become part of her being. Then her mind came back to him and how he was staring down at her. She looked up feeling odd at his feet this way. Her heart still pounding as it always did when he came near her or the few times he touched her. She venture a movement and placed her free hand on his knee. Her main reason was to use it in hopes he would let her stand, the other was more a soothing touch to ease him into letting her go. Loki's eyes moved from her and to that well placed and he let her go. Cephera stood, brushed off her clothes. As she finished brushing herself off and avoiding looking at him she heard Thor's approach.

When Thor opened the doors Loki watched her an odd look on his face. She couldn't read the look. "Tomorrow then. Your last day in our kingdom." Loki said.

"My last day yes. But I will not be coming here. I have said all I have to say. I cannot help you anymore." She said. This was a decision she had made that morning before coming down there. She saw Loki's eyes widened and then narrow.

"I am not finished." He said to her.

"I am!" She told him sternly. She couldn't handle being this close to him any longer. Three days of meetings her heart could take no more. She needed to get away, to stay away from him. She left with Thor with Loki watching.

(Loki)

Loki lay in his cell bed staring at the stone roof above. To research his past through his real heritage. Loki was unsure if he was ready for such a thing. He had thought about it once before. This was the first time anyone else urged him to do so. He almost felt that Thor and his mother tiptoed around the subject. Loki feared what he would find out. What if he found out he was just as he thought, a monster. What if there was no good to be had among them? Loki could only see sorrow in the future if he were to research his real history. But still some part of him thought she was right.

He was disappointed she would not be back again. Had he frightened her? He shouldn't have grabbed her as he did but he hadn't been thinking at the time. He had felt she was leaving something out and Loki had no idea why he cared to know it so badly. A human who could do magic? It was unfathomable yet there she was. If her advice did indeed turn into something that would help him mend his mind and his heart he would have to repay her somehow. He would show his appreciation.

Loki rolled over and stared at the cell doors. She would not be coming tomorrow and he may never see her again, why did this make him feel lonely. He had enjoyed his daily meetings with her even if they were short and lasted less then a week. She held a sadness but yet she was also a strong woman. A life most would have given up on long ago she pushes through knowing that nothing would change for her. She endured watching those around her die off and give way to new life. Loki wondered what that was like. To start over. To build his friendships again with new people never having the old to help carry you forward. He imagined it would be tedious and Loki himself didn't think he would be able to do it century after century. She had gone threw but one century so far but how many more did her future hold? He held a respect for the woman named Cephera and that respect had been well earned.


	4. Chapter 4

First off Happy Easter! Enjoy!

Doctor Loki love: they make each other weak...so true. As for them finding a way to get together I guess you'll need to read on to see my pull that off...or not.

Loki's dreamer: well he is locked up. Who knows what will happen now.

Poodle warriors: glad you are enjoying! I am also shameless with smut so writing this without is a challenge...but I do so love a challenge. Therapy of the heart. I like it. The yin to hIs yang.

Chapter 4

Cephera watched Tony in his boxing ring with Thor of all people. Thor was easily toying with Tony even Cephera could tell. She had just arrived moments ago. When Thor had pinned Tony down once more Tony called for a time out. Thor was quick to exit the ring and come right for her and she groaned. It had been three weeks since her departure from Asgard and she tried very hard to push from her mind the god of Mischief but she knew by the look on Thors face that he was about to request something of her.

"Lady Cephera." He greeted politely.

"Just Cephera is fine." She told him. She had told him so before but he didn't seem to break his habit of inserting Lady in front of everyone names even when on earth.

"My apologizes." He said. "My brother has been wanting to speak with you. He has been struggling with himself as of late and he will not speak of it to me." Cephera was already shaking her head no. She couldn't do it. Her attachment to the prince ran to deep and she was afraid any further contact would cause her heart to break.

"For personal reasons I cannot." She said to him as kindly as possible.

"Please, if only for a moment." He told her. Cephera declined again.

"But," she paused and thought. "I will write him a letter and perhaps he will understand why I cannot make the trip and maybe some last pieces of advice." She offered. Thor sighed but nodded.

"If you cannot come in person I will gladly deliver a letter in your stead."

And so Cephera went back to her room to write in private. She struggled with her decision but what was the harm when he was worlds away.

Loki,

I will not be back to Asgard to see you. I cannot allow myself this pleasure any longer as it only makes it more difficult on my heart. I cannot lie and I won't, from the very moment I saw you in Tony's tower in New York, even though the moment was fleeting...I had fallen in love with you. Never had just one look turned my legs to jelly and my heart to mush. There...I've admitted it.

I cannot return because being near you, while trying to remind myself that you will never love me, is too difficult and so I separate myself from that situation. I can only say that you are on your way to conquering your own heart and mind. I suggest having some talks with your mother. Have her recant to you days of your youth that have grown fond in her mind. Sometimes hearing how people have viewed you over the years gives you a sense of how you were actually loved. You are not a monster and you never will be. I believe you can push passed all the emotions your adoption brought out in you. I believe a good man exists below that tough exterior. I give you my sincerest hope that you feel complete at the end of all you've been through and a happy life to follow.

~Cephera

She signed the bottom and for a brief moment she made to throw it away. She couldn't send it. She couldn't leave her heart open that way. What if he didn't respond? She retracted her hand from over the garbage pail and looked the letter over again. She didn't expect a letter back. This was not meant to gain any kind of reaction that she could see. She folded it carefully and place it in an envelope and sealed it carefully. She sat with it in her hands for quite sometime her heart pounding in her ears and her palms becoming sweaty. Once she gave this to Thor she couldn't take it back.

Swallowing hard she stood her body shivering slightly at the thought of how Loki would react to her words, to her heart. She should have never met him to begin with. When she had found herself outside his prison bars she should have left Shiaji there and fled. But she hadn't and now it came down to this. She had never felt this terrified over anything since she thought she was going to grow old and die without her sister.

She thought of what Tony said. Was it better to feel rejected then the feeling of not knowing? She shook the thought away and once again reminded herself that she did not expect a reply one way or the other. She opened her bedroom door and made her way downstairs to present the letter to Thor.

(Cephera)

Three years had passed since that damn letter and even though she had tried to convince herself she didn't want a reply, when none actually came she was devastated and her mind left with so many unanswered question. She saw Thor many times since then and she didn't dare inquire about Loki and he didn't speak of him to her.

There were many days gone by she regretted what she wrote. She had taken to no longer spending all her time at home with Pepper and Tony but instead had settled her mind to helping SHIELD. Tony had not been happy about it but Natasha had been accepting of her. Natasha had been training her. She was bad at combat but she was trying hard. It took her mind off the handsome Demi god long enough to free her clenched heart. She had told Tony and Pepper about the letter and got another lecture from Tony about how she had to give herself more credit and stop thinking she was nothing.

Cephera was beginning to see his point. She did look down on herself. Her self esteem was shot and had been since the day her sisters father showed up. She might have accepted a lot about herself but Tony thinks she had accepted things that she didn't need to. Things that were foolish like love and not being worthy of it. But she didn't see what choice she had.

Cephera had been grabbing a tan in her black bikini with Pepper when Thor had come calling. Cephera heard his voice as loud as ever greet her friend and then she sat up as she heard him ask for her. Immediately her heart clenched and her ability to move ceased. She was frozen with anticipation and only snapped out of it when they both arrived outside to the balcony. She found her feet and stood to greet Thor. Thor, who had once been shocked by the outfits called bikini's years ago, now didn't even twitch at the sight.

"Lady Cephera," he began and she sighed but didn't correct him. "My brother has been doing extremely well since you aided him. I am still unsure what you said or did but he wanted to send thanks to you." Cephera nodded and stood curiously waiting for a thank you letter or something similar, maybe a gift basket. He waved her to follow him and she passed Tony who grinned and made an eye movement at Pepper to join them.

"You're going to die when you see this." He said in a whisper meant only for Pepper but Cephera had heard. What the hell did Loki send her? For a moment she thought maybe Loki himself would be there but when she got inside she had been wrong, she had been so extremely wrong.

Nothing prepared her for the sight. Her mind cried before she did. Her hands instantly rising to cover her trembling lips her body once again frozen as her sister, Seraphina stood not to far away waiting. Her sister looked her over as if her eyes didn't believe it either. She stepped forward cautiously. "They told me but I didn't believe it." She said her voice low and disbelieving. Her steps were increasingly more unsteady the closer she got. Her unsure and confused face began to waver and soon she was crying and the gap between them closed as Cephera threw herself into her sisters arms.

Seraphina clung onto Cephera just as much as she did her. Both girls crying hysterically unable to speak another word. Cephera didn't know how much time passed before she was able to calm her breathing, stop the tears and pull back to look at her sister. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" The elder twin said her voice cracking. "I never should have let you go! I never should have let him talk me into it." Cephera found she was the one soothing her sister when once it had been the other way around.

"Don't be sorry. We didn't know. How could we have known." She said her voice soft and sure. She didn't blame anyone for her life, not Seraphina and not Seraphina's father. "We are together now. That's all that matters." She added. Cephera finally became aware once more of the others in the room. Pepper was sniffling into a tissue. The reunion taking an emotional toll on her. Tony with a wide smile and Thor looking proud.

"Tell me everything. Everything you have done, the life you've lived." Seraphina insisted eager to pull her off alone.

"One second." Cephera said pulling her hand from her sisters. She turned to Thor. "Tell Loki thank you. No one has ever done something so kind for me in all my life."

"No thanks needed. You gave him his life back and so he returned yours." Thor beamed a wide smile and she allowed her sister to pull her away.

(Loki)

-one years later

Loki entered SHIELD's main base unattended. So many years it had been since he was hostile to these people. He was here for two things, to make peace with these people and to see her. Director Fury was already aware of Loki's scheduled arrival and so their meeting came quick and surprisingly brief. Loki had allied himself with Midgard just as Thor had. He had a new way of looking at life and he had only one person to thank for it. When he was finished with Fury, Tony had been kind enough to tell Loki that Cephera was in the building and even showed him the way.

Loki didn't ask the inventor anything about her. Loki only wanted to see her and then he was to be gone again. He had no plans to speak with her. Her letter was clear on the need to not see him but he just wanted to see her face once more. Before her eyes would hold sadness but now he knew he would find happiness there and he wanted to view it. He didn't find need for his magic, to become invisible as the room was viewed by a one way mirror. He stood behind that mirror and watched her as she practiced with a ball of magically energy she summoned herself.

She was how he remembered. Her hair was down and surprisingly not in her way as she jumped around. Her face was determined but she looked content. She was not wearing the dresses she seemed fond of but had instead donned an outfit more fit for training in. Tight black tights, similar to those she wore under her dress and a tank top. He could see her light coloured bra straps poking out. She had been at this for quiet some time according to the sweat broken out on her brow. The door behind him opened and Stark entered.

"She's something else." Stark said after a moment of just standing there. Loki didn't respond. "What you did for her, finding her sister and reuniting them, that was one of the most selfless acts I've ever seen, and surprising coming from you." He continued.

"It was the least I could do considering how she helped me." He replied his eyes still trained on her.

"Whatever. You like her, admit it." Loki turned his head to look baffled at Starks declaration.

"You take more from this then is intended." Loki said back and looked away.

"Bullshit. All she did was have a couple of conversations with you because she knew what it was like to have her world turned upside down. She didn't change your past or wag her fingers and make you a different man. A simple thank you or a gift even would have been a good enough way to show your appreciation. But you went above and beyond that. You're in denial, you like her." Stark said plainly. "And here you are hiding from her behind this one way glass. You've been in here at least 20 minutes just watching her. Why don't you say hello?"

"I do not care for your accusations, as for saying hello she has made it clear she would rather not see me." Tony snorted making Loki look at him again.

"Yeah and I'm the fucking Easter bunny. The both of you are cut from the same stone. She uses her humanity as an excuse so when things go wrong in her life she doesn't have to face it head on. And you're using her damn letter as a way to avoid having to man up and tell her how you feel." Loki narrowed his eyes at the human.

"Her humanity is not something she made up, she is human and..."

"You and her both give me that crap. She's not human, she never was. From the moment she was tainted by sharing that womb she was changed. She doesn't believe it. Just because she has been spawned by a humans sperm means shit. We both know she became something else long before her birth. Look at her in there. She's lived over 150 years and she manipulates magic almost as good as you do. You're afraid to admit how you feel because you think doing so makes you weak and she's afraid to go for what she wants because you'll reject her. If you both continue this way you'll never know happiness." Tony shrugged as Loki stood his mouth open to protest but he couldn't find words to say. Stark began to leave. "I don't like you but I can at least see that of all the people she's ever met you're probably the only one actually worthy of her." And with that said he left closing the door behind him.

Loki turned to look at her once more. She was still training with the ball of energy. Flipping, diving, rolling. Every move she made held a graceful sway and her face was still set with determination. His thoughts fell dumbfounded as he thought over Starks words.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki's Dreamer: I'll think about it.

Sorceress of the trees: It will be short. Up to chapter chapter 6 done not sure if it will continue after that. We will see.

Doctor Loki love: sorry about the time jumping confusion. The story is meant to move fast. I am glad the reunion was touching. Tony has his moments of goodness. :)

Kat Snowstorm: the Easter tie in was actually a fluke that the chapter happened to post on that day. Haha. Happy the lack of sex does not deter you. :)

Chapter 5

Cephera got home long before supper and found Tony was there already. She guessed Pepper was at the office as usual. "Hey Tony." She greeted warmly.

"Did you have an exceptionally good day?" He asked raising an eyebrow. She found his question odd.

"No more so then any other day." She told him giving him a look over before walking on to her room. The irritated look that crossed his face did not escape her notice. She stopped unable to let the feeling, like he was keeping something from her, go away. "Spit it out Tony." She said coming back around to stand with him and look him right in the face. "Why should my day have gone exceptionally well?"

Tony looked to be fighting a war between telling her and staying silent. She knew his tongue would win out as it always did. Tony was unable to keep things to himself for long. She gave him a very steady look to drag it from him quicker. "Dammit." He said looking from her gaze. "Loki was at SHIELD today." He sifted a hand into his short dark hair. Cephera felt her gaze falter.

"I didn't see him." She replied.

"Exactly." He replied and she thought about it. She knew how Tony's mind worked.

"You're irritated over that." She said. "Tony what did you say to him?" She felt a dread rise up inside her. Tony had a way of saying things to people that sometimes offended them and she hoped with all hope that this was not one of those times.

"I just gave him something to think about." Tony said innocently. "I mean the guy obviously was thinking about you, he was watching you for almost a half hour and..."

"Watching me!" The shock in her tone was sharp and Tony looked as if he had said more then he meant too. "Watching me how? When? Why?" Her questions came out in quick succession giving Tony no time in between for him to say a word. She paused then and her intense stare turned back to her friend.

"Earlier today. When you were training. He was hidden behind the glass. Seriously the two of you..." She didn't let him finish. Swept up in new confusion and feeling a little embarrassed she rushed off to her room. "Cephera!" Tony called out after her but she didn't stop. She knew what he was going to say and she didn't want to hear it. Loki did not have an interest in her. She couldn't believe his words. He had not come to speak with her. She had been at SHIELD for the better part of her day and this was the first she knew of Loki.

Cephera closed her room door and lay her back to it before sliding down the door to sit and think.

(Cephera)

It had been a month since she had found out about Loki's private visit to her that even she had not known about until after he was long gone. Nothing more was said on the matter and she was grateful. Even now she was conflicted over the whole thing. First his treatment of her is Asgard, the sucking of her finger and the putting her to her knees before him. Then the reunion of herself and her sister on his behalf and finally his visit to Midgard where he all but spied on her. Confusion was not something she could soothe inside her mind.

A soft knock sounded on her room door and she knew it to be Peppers. "Come in." Pepper entered with a kind hearted smile.

"I have something for you." She said and found her way across the room to join her on the window seat to look out over the ocean. Cephera saw the folded sheet of old looking parchment in her hand and her heart raced immediately. She took it when Pepper offered it her way. "Can I stay while you read it?" She asked. Cephera nodded. She had shared much of her secret desires with Pepper over the years and this was no different.

Cephera broke the seal and unfolded the crisp note. The writing inside was elegant, befitting the prince it was written by.

Cephera,

I greet you as such only because Thor has seen fit to let me know you do not enjoy being addressed formally. I half regret mentioning to him that I was writing this letter. He saw fit to hover as I did so. I have been thinking of late, no I am afraid I lie, I have been thinking since the first time we spent time together and I gained knowledge that you were the woman who sought to often ask of my well being. I have been thinking about how you so readily helped me and believed in the man I could be even though it brought on you pains of the heart. Had we only met that one time outside my cell I would not have understood your feelings but knowing your story as I do now I completely understand and I had wanted to respect your wishes and was content to stay away from you.

But as time grew on I felt your absence weight heavily on my mind. I enjoyed the chats we had together despite them being of sad tones and past sorrows. I never thought to understand a woman as much as I feel I came to understand you in that very short amount of time. You may well know that I paid a visit to Midgard and even though I did not speak with you I did see you. You seem stronger then when I last saw you perhaps from the return of your beloved sister to your arms. I admit I am perplexed why you have not joined her in her kingdom and have chosen, instead, to stay on Midgard. This a question I was hoping you might answer in person which is the reason for this letter.

Thor is once again holding a celebration with intention of inviting his mortal friends. I know you accompanied Stark to the last one but I was hoping this time you would accompany me. I cannot promise a future between us. I cannot promise talk of love. I can, however, promise you that my intentions are honourable only. I find myself missing you like I have missed no other. I want you at my side so that I may see the real you outside my previous prison walls. So that I may see the new light struck in your eyes after haven been given back all that you had lost.

There is no need to reply to this letter. If you arrive once more on Tony Starks arm or not come at all I will take that as my answer of rejection, however, if you appear alone I will be waiting and gladly accept your decision to take a chance on this still broken man. Until next week.

Forever humbled,

Prince Loki of Asgard

Half way through the letter Cephera's hands had begun to tremble so badly Pepper had taken hold of them to steady her. Now she careful took the letter from Cephera and pushed her hair back off her face. "What will you do?" She asked. Cephera looked up at her red headed friend.

"I would forever regret not going, not taking the chance. My mind is already rot with confusion. If I don't accept his offer I will forever wonder what could have became of it. I would go insane with all my unanswered what ifs. To hell with caution, I'm going." Her words went from disbelief to assertive sureness.

"Good. That means I don't have to try and convince you." Pepper let out a breath of relief and then together they began to laugh in joy.

(Loki)

Loki shifted nervously as he waited at the front steps of the palace. Thor stood chuckling beside him at Loki's obvious nervousness. Thor knew what he was nervous over. Loki wondered if this was how she had felt when she had sent her letter and got no reply from him. Her letter didn't dictate need for a reply yet he now felt it had been cruel of him not to have said something. Anything.

The words she spoke in that letter had touched him far deeper then he liked at the time. The pure truth of how she felt had been hard for him to accept as he still didn't feel he was worthy of anyone's love. Not even hers. He was taking a chance on this. A whimsical fancy he now held inside his mind that she was meant to be by his side yet he still stood unsure of it. He would give it time. He would give her a chance to prove to him what he felt was real and not just some silly boyish notion. And that was all provided she came to him at all.

"Calm yourself brother. I am sure she will come to you." Thor chided and enjoyed his cup of ale. Thor always started drinking early on occasions such as these.

"Do not tell me to be calm. I have let so much time pass since her letter I fear she may have eternally turned her intentions elsewhere, as she was well in her right to do." He all but growled. The longer it took for her to arrive the more irritated his mood became. Finally he saw the guests from Midgard enter through the gates. He spotted Stark as he sought him out first and on his arm was a pretty redhead. Loki felt relief and then tension as he searched for her at all among them. When his eyes spotted her behind Steve Rogers and his date, Loki recognized as Maria Hill, he smiled like he hadn't smiled in quite some time. He descended the steps unable to wait for them to reach him at the top. When he got to the bottom he waited for all to pass him by and she dallied behind.

"I wore green in hopes we might match." She said a playful yet shy smile gracing her lips as her eyes flickered up at his and away again. Loki offered his arm to her and she took it.

"You could have worn the brightest red and I would have still been happy to have you here " he chuckled.

"I hope you like to dance because if you do not I'm afraid you will be no good to me tonight." She said and quickly pulled her arm from his and instead took his hand and pulled him along at a quicker pace to the ongoing festivities inside. Loki enjoyed this. He enjoyed her true smile. He followed her, allowing her to pull him directly into the fray that was the dancing guests.

He wore simple party clothing with intention of showing her a good time lost in the music and food. He did not plan to enjoy the alcohol and was glad she didn't ether. When at last he had a moment to slowly pace with her about the floor he spoke with her. "I was hoping you would give voice to the question I posed in my letter." He said.

"Why I never joined my sister?" He nodded. They switched circling with each others hands touching but nothing else. "I didn't want too. She agreed to come visit me often but earth is where I hold most of my ties. The trips between our realms is a long one and I didn't want to be traveling back and forth. I know I would miss earth so I thought it best if I stayed there and she visited me. That and her father is still not fond of me." She added but her smile didn't fade.

"He needs only to give you a chance to see the mistake he made in letting you go." Loki said, twirled her and then placed one hand at her waist and turned in a circle once more. "I was going to have a dress sent to you but found that the Midgardian clothing suits you and figured you'd find yourself more comfortable in them." He looked her over now. The dress was an emerald green. Strapless and came up short to her knees with a long black sheer material covering it all the way to her ankles but parting open at the belly. Her hair she had half up and the rest tumbling down her body in curls.

"A tip then, I enjoy all forms of clothing as long as they are dresses in some fashion and are pretty." She laughed.

"I will keep it in mind." Loki pulled her fully into his arms as everyone had with their partners to end that particular dance. She was a quick study of the ways of dance in Asgard. She mostly likely encountered some of them when she was there last. "You enjoy dancing." He mused leading her away to get something quick to eat.

"Ha. Enjoy is not the word. Dance is a bit of an obsession of mine. I have traveled to many places on earth to learn first hand the dances of many cultures. I have done tribal dances, belly dances, dirty dances, I even tried break dancing. I find the movements in dance to be one with me." She twirled gracefully.

"Then perhaps if you stay here a while I can teach you many of our own dances." She looked up to him.

"You wouldn't have me go after the celebration?" She asked. This party was only to last a couple of days.

"I would not if you would consent to stay a while longer." He watched her cheeks tinge passed the flush already there from dancing.

"I would like that." She agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

One more chapter after this. I guess it would be the epilogue. Enjoy!

Loki's dreamer: :D one more chapter to go after today

Poodle warriors: sorry about the time loss, glad you enjoyed Thor!

Doctor Loki love: opening up is the hard one for Loki, at least where his heart is concerned. Guess you will get your answer soon.

Sorceress of the trees: I also enjoy dancing and I can just picture Cephera and whimsical ways loving it too!

Chapter 6

Cephera yawned heavily. Her night of dancing and pleasantly chatting with Loki had been wonderful. Her sleep didn't come easy only because of her excitement for coming days. She woke in awe to think that tomorrow morning her friends would leave to return to Earth and she would stay and spend more time with Loki. She had no idea where this would lead her but she found herself more excited over the prospects then nervous. The fact he wanted to see her again at all brought her much joy.

Cephera placed her arms behind her head and smiled wide. The knock on her room door at such a early hour made her jump. She looked down at herself. She wore a small frilly nightshirt with a small set of matching shorts beneath. "Who is it?" She asked.

"Loki." The sound of his voice elevated her heart rate.

"If you don't mind Midgardian sleep wear you can come in." She said. She often walked about Tony's house in such things and felt no embarrassment over them. The door opened and Loki stepped inside. He paused and she watched him as he looked her over. She had kicked off all blankets during the night and now sat up crossing her legs wearing this tiny thing.

"This is what you wear to bed often?" He asked her and she nodded. "Much more then I wear." His tone told her he had deliberately made that comment as she took it. She found herself curious as to weather he meant nude or just one article of clothing. Either way her cheeks lit up in a blush and she heard him chuckle.

"Why are you up so early?" She said trying to dodge the subject of bed clothing, or lack of. She noticed the lack of light coming in through the window. The sun as not yet graced the horizon.

"I came to take you away." He replied. She tilted her head quizzically not sure what to make of those words. "Get dressed. I will wait outside your room. I would rather show you what I have planned instead of explaining it." Loki didn't wait for her reply. He stepped back out of the room and Cephera was on her feet instantly. She quickly grabbed a short dress and her leggings. She tied her hair up into a very messy ponytail makeshift bun and before opening her door again she took a breather to calm her over excitement.

She met him outside. He gave her a look over once more, the smile he wore from the moment he walked into her room still hadn't faded. He offered his arm and she placed hers around his. "Can I have a hint?" She asked.

"Do you like horses?" He replied in return.

"I don't know. I've never been on one." She said honestly.

"Then today will be your first time."

"Now I'm really happy I wore my leggings." She joked and gave off a silly giggle.

"Yes. I am sure a lady wearing a dress that short, riding a horse would cause many a man to falter in their day to day doings as she rode by." She couldn't help but giggle again. The image left in her mind was amusing. He led her outside and a servant had one black steed ready for them. Only one. She was to ride with Loki. She wondered how he would sit her. To put her in front would mean she would be seated between his legs and to sit behind him meant he would be between hers. She wasn't sure which she would rather, both options had already made her body heat up with excitement.

Her unspoken question was answered as he let her go only long enough to pull her closer to the large animal and help her up. She sat in front as she figure would be the case. His arms came around her arms to grip the reins once he was settled behind her. 'Don't think dirty thoughts, don't think dirty thoughts!' Became her mantra before he kicked the stallion into a light gallop and she grabbed the saddle in surprise. Having him this close to her was almost overwhelming. However, the rising of the sun in the distance distracted her as it painted beautiful hues along the horizon and her eyes became glued to its beauty.

She watched as the sun continued to climb until it was now completely up over the far off hills. By this time they had gone through the city streets and onto a beaten, grassy path upward. He stopped at the top and she found herself looking out over the ocean that surrounded Asgard. This spot was beautiful. He helped her down and she stumbled closer to him as she attempted to gain her footing. His hands helped steady. "Thanks." She said. He led her to the edge. "You're not going to push me off are you?" She teased.

"The thought crossed my mind." He said equally teasing. Cephera let out a sighing laugh before joining him to sit down. "This is the spot I told you about, the place myself and Thor would come to talk." He told her. Cephera understood now why he brought her there. It's wasn't for the romantic feel to it but the meaning the spot held for him. She felt a little disappointed, not a romantic date but still she couldn't help but keep smiling. Just being here in Asgard with him at all was nice. If this ended without his love she was sure her heart would break but right now the thought was far from her mind.

"One of those happy memories of yourself and your brother." She recounted to let him know she remembered. He was sat side by side with her only two feet separating them.

(Loki)

Loki couldn't look her way. He suddenly felt nervous. A foolish feeling to be felt at this moment. He only brought her there to talk and nothing more. It was odd how there were times when he was near her that he felt like a young boy again. A boy who just placed his eyes upon the first girl to ever make his heart jump. Loki had set into this venture, inviting her to Asgard to be with him, mainly because he felt confused.

He wondered if his attachment to her was only over the fact that she had shared similar pains as he had. He wanted to separate and figure out how she made him feel. He thought that he would soon learn it was merely a mistaken feeling of gratitude that he felt for her but it had only been a day since she returned and already he was beginning to realize that was not the case.

She was so close to him right now and he could feel the awkwardness of it. "I struggled with a lot of my emotions after you were gone. But I took your words to heart and gradually learned how to apply them. I had been so sure I knew everything about myself and how I felt until the day I met you. You made me realize I was masking all that I was behind everyone else's mistakes. Without you I feel like I would still be in that prison, not only as a prisoner of Asagard but a prisoner to my negative emotions." She had been looking at him as he spoke a warm smile across her lips.

The sun was lighting up her eyes making it easier to see the deep violet they were. "I'm no expert and therefore cannot take claim on your new look toward life." She replied.

"Sometimes words of the heart help heal better then those from a book." Loki paused and then... "I want to kiss you." He said before thinking about it. Why he felt she needed a heads up was beyond him. He didn't bring her here to set the mood to woe her but in all essence the mood had become that by itself.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She replied looking down at her hands. Loki was surprised at her answer. He would have thought she would be excited over the prospect considering her declaration of love toward him.

"Why not?" He had to know.

"Because of what you said in your letter. You cannot promise love or a future of any kind and I came here with little expectation of how it will end but I fear if I let you kiss me I won't be able to help myself from expecting more then what I should." Her answer was sound in reasoning but Loki couldn't shake the fact he wanted very much to taste her lips. Even just once.

Loki turned his body toward her. He would not make the request a second time, when he really shouldn't have made the request the first time but should have just gone for it. Now he had reached out and pulled her face up toward him. She seemed unable to pull away and her eyes held excitement but also weariness. Loki leaned down and pressed his lips softly to hers. It was quick but enough to drive him mad. He pulled back before he pressed her further. "Was that the ladies first kiss?" He asked her somewhat hopeful.

She nodded. It seemed he robbed her of her voice all together. Loki couldn't help himself. He leaned in once more only this time he was intent on enjoying it much longer. Like the first time she didn't move. She allowed his lips to once again touch hers. He could feel the trembling of her body as his hands came up to cup her face gently. She almost cautiously kissed back, her lips moving softly along his own and Loki felt freed.

Of all the things he thought he would feel, free was not one of them. It was as if a heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders and he was lost in this simple kiss. The kiss held no traces of extreme need to slake other passions. It was as innocent as it had started. Loki couldn't remember the last time he kissed a woman with the intent of only kissing her. Loki broke the kiss his thumbs brushing her now rosy cheeks his nose touching hers. "May I kiss you again?" He asked her she nodded.

Again their lips met her hands finding a resting spot on his shoulders. The longer he kissed her he began to realize he knew why this felt so freeing. It answered the confusion inside him about how he felt? Did he hold a deeper interest in her beyond gratitude or respect. They answer was yes. He wanted this woman, loved her even. It was a strange thing to think that he could love her only having briefly known her. To have only met her a handful of times but he was sure of it. It seemed love at first sight was something else they now shared as Loki was also sure he held a fascination with her from that first meeting that he himself hadn't even realized.

He pulled back again. "Stay with me." He said to her. He watched her lips part as if to answer but she still didn't seem to have found her voice. Loki couldn't help but grin. He was confident she would not refuse him.

"Are you sure?" She finally asked.

"I have never been so sure of anything." He assured her.

"Then I will stay." It was her who leaned in now and kissed him. He welcomed it and embraced his arms around her fully pulling her to him.

(Cephera)

Cephera woke with the cool breeze touching her face. When she opened her eyes she found herself still wrapped in Loki's embrace on the hill top. They had spent the day on that hill top talking between kissing and when the day had grown longer, and the air got a little colder he had taken hold of her to lay in the grass. They had fallen asleep there and now as she woke she realized the sun had gone down and she was super hungry. They had not eaten anything all day, they had been too caught up in each other.

She never thought she could be this happy. To have her sister. To have Loki. To lay in his arms in a manner that told her he did not just desire her body as she still had her clothes on and he also still wore his. It was wonderful. He truly meant what he said. He wanted her to stay with him and his embrace told her so. How did she get so lucky? Life had spat on her for so long it was hard to believe she had finally found her place.

She gently shook Loki to wake. "Loki. I'm hungry." She told him smiling. Loki sat up and smiled back at her. He kissed her for the briefest of moments before standing and hauling her to her feet with him. They mounted up once more and made their way back to the palace. It was clear that the party was ongoing and had been for a while. He helped her down from the horse. "I'm not dressed for a party, let me change." She told him but he didn't let her go.

"You are beautiful in anything you are wearing." He told her. She smiled wide and allowed him to escort her into the party. Her eyes caught Tony's immediately and he toasted his drink toward her and threw her a thumbs up. She laughed turning her gaze away. Loki led her right to the place she loved most, the dance floor. He pulled her into his arms and danced her through the people and amusingly out the other side toward the food. They are together watching everyone else as they danced and had an over all good time. From her passed meetings this was the most she had ever seen him smile. Not his cocky smile, or his smirk but a real happy, joyful smile.

She finished eating and took his hand to lead him back to the floor and was taken off guard when he pulled her to him and kissed her. Outside was different there had been no one around to see but now there were. The question he had asked her in the hill top was now secured in her mind that he meant it and also wanted it. Her to stay with him. She severed the kiss with a joyous laugh and pulled him out to dance.


	7. Chapter 7

Very short but just a sum up. :) New story starting tomorrow! Not sure if it will be daily updates yet we shall see how it goes. Still working on something so wrong as well. I can't get a good enough grasp on that one to do daily updates so slow going there. Enjoy!

Doctor Loki love: I am happy that you are proud :) me too! I can't take a break. I have another story starting tomorrow but I don't know if there will be daily updates I guess it depends how fast my brain works with the idea. Thank you for your loving support!

Loki's dreamer: I thought it would be sweet. A little more docile Loki. Not sex obsessed or forceful. Something different to write.

poodle warriors: I am glad I have managed to keep each and every Cephera/Loki fic fresh. :)

Epilogue

"Do you remember the first time we came here?" Loki asked her as she sat with him her head leaned back against his chest as his arms circled her waist.

"I do. You kissed me for the first time here." They were looking out over the ocean from the hill top.

"Your very first kiss if I remember correctly." She could hear his smirk.

"The first of many kisses." She replied pressing against him further.

"It seems like only yesterday you were that strong headed, yet confused, sad woman who had come to me in my prison." She nodded.

"I never saw myself here today. I dreamt it. Dreamt about your arms around me, dreamt of what it might be like to be loved in return. I never believed I was worthy of such things. Tony had been right all that time. I was hiding behind that humanity. I made it my excuse to brush things off in an attempt to protect my heart." She sighed at the thought of her beloved friend. Long gone from this world leaving behind his own legacy.

The years had been kind to them all. Everyone finding their own happiness in one way or another. Tony married Pepper, they had two beautiful children together who were now grown up and had their own and so on. That was two hundred years ago. Cephera and Loki had taken things slow. They had courted for four years before Loki finally attempted to ask Odin's permission to marry her. Odin consented afraid that if he denied Loki this the old Loki would return.

Herself and her sister now had a direct connection to one another through the Byfrost. It took ten years to form the alliance but Cephera was vigilant in the attempt. Now her, Loki and their four children were able to go between her sisters realm to visit her sister and her family. Cephera never thought she would see the day her sister would marry but when she had it was a glorious day indeed. Her sister having two children of her own. All the children now grown up of course and both girls tempted to have more. Cephera and Loki had recently celebrated the arrival of their first granddaughter into the world.

Cephera snapped from her thoughts of time past as Loki spoke again. "I am convinced that someone forced you to be kept on earth so that one day you would be put in my path. I think you were saved for me." He kissed her hair and his arms squeezed her tightly to him.

"Well whoever they were they could have at least afforded me a little happiness before I met you." She replied.

"You had Tony and Pepper." He replied. She nodded.

"But before that I was a lost little thing. I of course knew people but no one grew on me the same way as Tony had. He was the brother I never had." She didn't mourn his passing the way she once did. She had her memories and according to Loki it had been Tony's words that made him really think about how he saw her. Tony had a strange way of getting into people's heads and not always in a bad way.

"So much has changed and yet nothing has changed." Loki commented.

"We've changed. Once two very broken people."

"Me more so then you. If I did not have you I am not sure where I would be right now. Dead perhaps, hated, feared, alone. But I am grateful for what I have been blessed with." He kissed her hair again. Cephera stood and pulled him with her.

"Lets go home." Loki nodded and mounted up. Passing through the streets of Asgard was different now. As they rode by they were given waves of respect. She had earned their respect over the years. It had been hard being Loki's wife at first. He was feared for a while but she had proven to them that fear was unnecessary. Loki no longer held his old visage anymore and welcomed the new attitude of the people.

They reached the palace and Cephera ran up the steps eager to see her granddaughter after a long day.

(Loki)

Loki watched his wife run off and smiled. He had found out so much about her since the time he first brought her to that hill top. Taking her there tonight had been a bit of nostalgia for him. He enjoyed it. He had found something to hold onto. He followed his wife at a slower pace. He knew where she was headed. When they had woken that morning their daughter had been asleep and so had her daughter. Now Cephera was in a hurry to hold her granddaughter.

Loki remembered every grand moment of their lives. Their wedding day. The birth of each and everyone of their children. The adventure with Thor to find a rare item that would allow his now wife Jane to gain immortality. The passing of their beloved friends. Every moment marked in his mind forever and he would never change them.

He entered his daughters bedchambers and found Cephera already sitting with the new born in her arms speaking softly to her. His daughter hugged her father in greeting with a smile to match her mothers. Loki found it amazing how one simple decision in their lives could have changed everything. Had Cephera never accepted her humanity she would never have had a reason to talk to Loki. Or had she never asked Thor about his well being. Even if Loki had decided to never invite her to talk to him.

Every little thing could have changed the outcome and he hated to think he could have lived a life without her. He always wondered that if he should marry would he love her forever? Could he feel that much affection for the same person for so long or would they grow boring over time. He knew even now that Cephera would never grow old in his heart. He would alway love her perhaps more so as the years passed. He once asked Thor if he thought love was meant to be had for eternity and Thor had replied 'if my love for Jane ever wavers then I didn't deserve her to begin with.' Now Loki agreed.

Loki sat down beside his wife and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gazed down at the new life held in her arms. To see his children be born was the greatest moment since realizing he loved Cephera but to see his grandchild was even more so. To know he had raised his children to this point, to see them find happiness made his heart swell. Loki kissed the side of Cephera's head and she smiled at him.

To think this little woman could mend his troubled heart with nothing more then simple words and open understanding was amazing to him. She had healed him and in return he had done the same for her. Both broken until they found one another. Loki's life was complete. All pieces of the puzzle put firmly in place. Healing had never felt so good.

The end

Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed. You guys always keep me going!

Don't miss my next story tomorrow called "The Fates that Guide us". Yes it is rated M. Yes there will be sex! I enjoy writing sex and I find it an important part of life but I also realize I tend to write a lot of it. I will try to balance it a little this time around but no promises. I'm really a sex nymph and just can't help myself. :p

_The Fates that Guide us_

_Loki/OC After Loki's failed attempt at taking over Midgard as a king, he faces his punishments in Asgard and his whole world turns upside down when the fates decide to intervene and send him down a road he never thought he would take._


End file.
